


Diagon Alley Pride

by brilliantsnafu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Character, Bisexual Ginny Weasley, Diagon Alley, Drabble, F/F, Pansexual Character, Pansexual Luna Lovegood, Pride, queer, should i do other pairings/queer kids enjoying the day i kind of want to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 13:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16913559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brilliantsnafu/pseuds/brilliantsnafu
Summary: Just a small, sweet moment during Diagon Alley's tri-annual pride weekend.





	Diagon Alley Pride

  
_\- art by[MagicalDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalDragon/pseuds/MagicalDragon)_

Ginny scooped Luna into her arms. Luna threw her hands around Ginny’s neck, preparing for what she knew was about to come. The buff quidditch player spun her girlfriend around as fast as she could without sending them both flying into the nearby tents and tables cramming Diagon Alley during its tri-annual pride weekend. Luna giggled until she screamed delightedly, which is all Ginny wanted. She spun to a stop and set Luna down. Ginny grinned as she ran her hands through the short blonde hair that was now standing on end.

“It was only a bracelet,” Luna laughed again, catching Ginny’s hand (still in her hair).

“I know!” Ginny said, “But it’s a bi pride bracelet, so it’s wonderful. And you gave it to me, so it’s more than wonderful.” She leaned in close.

Again Luna prepared for what she knew was about to come. She turned her head and met Ginny’s lips with her own.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at [bisexualharrypotter](http://bisexualharrypotter.tumblr.com/post/159436953683/bisexualharrypotter-kariulele-and-an-anon-asked). Archived here because tumblr has already proven itself untrustworthy by flagging plenty of SFW queer stuff as NSFW, so who knows what will happen with the changes coming 12/17/18.


End file.
